All Arkham City Character Bios
by madisonhagan1
Summary: All Batman: Arkham City Bios. I do not own DC Comics, Batman and or anything Batman related. Nor did I make the game Batman: Arkham City or write the stats of any of the characters. This is not my original piece this is taken directly from the game. I also do not own Rocksteady Studios, Warner Bros Interactive Entertainment, or anything related to it. No Copyright intended!


**Author's Note: IMPORTANT! I do not own Arkham Asylum or Arkham City, the video games, meaning I did not make them. I also do not own DC Comics, Batman, or anything Batman related, nor do I own Rocksteady Studios or anything related to it.**

**The director of the Batman: Arkham City game is Sefton Hill.**

**And the writing credits of the game go to Bob Kane, Bill Finger, Paul Crocker, Sefton Hill, Jerry Robinson, Marv Worlfman, Gardner Fox, Carmine Infantino, Paul Dini, Bruce W. Timm, Dan Slott, Ryan Sook, Denny O'Neil, Joe Quesada, Chuck Dixon, Doug Moench, Graham Nolan, Sheldon Moldoff, David Wood, Jeph Loeb, Jim Lee, Steve Ditko, Gerry Conway, Gene Colan, Curt Swan, Robert Kanigher, Neal Adams, Bob Brown, Dick, Giordano, Dick Sprang, Alfred Bester, Alan Grant, and Norm Breyfogle.**

**The game is also produced by Daniel Bailie, Nathan Burlow, Ames Kirshen, Matthew Mizutani, Ernest Zamora. And the rest of the departments.**

**Also the company credits are DC Entertainment, Rocksteady Studios, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. (WBIE) and Watertower Music.**

**Anyway. This is for non profit, entertainment purposes only. Thank you for reading. And buy the game if you haven't! But again, you don't have too. But It's an awesome game. I've beat it I don't know how many times and never get tired of it.**

**Anyway, again. I do not own this. I did not write this. This is not my original piece. It is from the Batman: Arkham City game.**

**I will update when I put up more. These aren't all of them until the story says complete.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Batman.**

Information:

Real Name: Bruce Wayne.

Occupation: World's Greatest Detective.

Based in: Gotham City.

Eye Color: Blue.

Hair Color: Black.

Height: 6 ft 2 in.

Weight: 210 Ib.

First Appearance: Detective Comics № 27. [May 1939]

Bio:

When his parents were gunned down in front of him, young Bruce Wayne resolved to rid Gotham City of the criminal element that took their lives.

He trained extensively to achieve mental and physical perfection, in addition to mastering martial arts, detective techniques, and criminal psychology.

Dressing as a bat to prey on criminals' fears, Batman fights crimes with the aid of specialized gadgets and vehicles, operating out of his secret Batcave below Wayne Manor.

Attributes:

Trained to physical and mental peak.

Arsenal of gadgets, vehicles, and advanced technology.

Inventor, detective, genius-level intelligence.

Expert in most known forms of martial arts.

Trained in all aspects of criminology.

**Bruce Wayne:**

Information:

Real Name: Bruce Wayne.

Occupation: CEO/Philanthropist.

Based in: Gotham City.

Eye Color: Blue.

Hair Color: Black.

Height: 6 ft 2 in.

Weight: 210 Ib.

First Appearance: Detective Comics № 27. [May 1939]

Bio:

Born into the wealthy Wayne family, Bruce Wayne had an idyllic childhood. But after witnessing his parents' violent murder in Crime Ally, Bruce dedicated his life to battling criminals.

He circled the globe for years, training his mental and physical abilities to their peak. Gotham City welcomed him home, not knowing that high society's favorite billionaire 'playboy' is also Batman.

Bruce had never been into politics but Batman had not been able to stop Arkham City's construction and so he has had no choice but to use his alter ego and invest millions to bring enough political pressure to bear to force it's closure. He knows it is a ticking time bomb waiting to explode onto the streets of Gotham.

Attributes:

Billionaire 'playboy' by day, Batman by night.

Gotham's most eligible bachelor.

**Alfred:**

Information:

Real Name: Alfred Pennyworth.

Occupation: Butler.

Based in: Gotham City.

Eye Color: Blue.

Hair Color: Grey, [formerly black].

Height: 6 ft.

Weight: 160 Ib.

First Appearance: Batman № 16. [April-May 1943]

Bio:

After a varied career, Alfred Pennyworth was employed as the Wayne family's butler. When Bruce Wayne's parents were killed, Alfred raised the young orphan and reluctantly aided him in his quest to become the Batman.

Alfred's many skills - ranging from cooking to combat medicine - make him Batman's staunchest ally, along with a formal demeanor that grounds the Dark Knight and deflects those who might otherwise suspect Bruce Wayne's true identity.

Attributes:

Skilled actor.

Trained in emergency medical techniques.

Proficiency with mechanical and computer systems.

Expert in domestic sciences.

Unflappable manner.

**Oracle:**

Information:

Real Name: Barbara Gordon.

Occupation: Information Broker.

Based in: Gotham City.

Eye Color: Blue.

Hair Color: Red.

Height: 5 ft 11 in.

Weight: 126 Ib.

First Appearance: Detective Comics № 359. [January 1967]

Bio:

The daughter of Gotham City's Police Commissioner F=James W. Gordon, Barbara Gordon was forbidden by her overprotective father from joining the GCPD.

Instead, she took on the identity of Batgirl and was a crime-fighting partner of Batman for years. But that all changed when the Joker shot her through the spine.

Paralyzed from the waist down and confined to a wheelchair, Barbara adopted the new identity of Oracle, and now aids the Dark Knight with her computer expertise, providing Batman with a constant stream of information in the field to aid his battle against crime.

Attributes:

Eidetic memory - recall of everything she sees and reads.

Extensive headquarters in Gotham City's Clocktower

High-level hacking and computer skills.

**Robin:**

Information:

Real Name: Tim Drake.

Occupation: Student.

Based in: Gotham City.

Eye Color: Blue.

Hair Color: Black.

Height: 5 ft 10 in.

Weight: 170 Ib.

First Appearance: Batman № 436. [August 1989].

Bio:

Young Tim Drake was in the audience the night the Flying Graysons were murdered, where he witnessed Batman leap to the scene. Inspired by Batman's heroics, Tim closely followed the chronicles of Batman and Robin.

Eventually deducing their secret identities using his self-taught detective skills, Tim convinced Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson - Now Nightwing - that a new Robin was needed in the never-ending battle for justice.

Tested by the Dark Knight himself with a grueling training regimen, Tim earned the right to become Robin, and has since lived up to the name.

Attributes:

Keen detective skills.

Trained to fight crime by Batman.

Arsenal of gadgets and advanced technology.

**Jim Gordon:**

Information:

Real Name: Jim W. Gordon.

Occupation: Police Commissioner.

Based In: Gotham City.

Eye Color: Blue.

Hair Color: White, [formerly brown].

Height: 6 ft.

Weight: 180 Ib.

First Appearance: Detective Comics № 27. [May 1939].

Bio:

Police Commissioner James W. Gordon dedicated his career to cleaning up the corruption in the Gotham CIty Police Department, a goal he has come a long way towards accomplishing.

He has been equally touch on crime, and in the pursuit of making Gotham City safe for all it's citizens, Gordon has forged an uneasy alliance with Gotham's other top crime fighter, the mysterious vigilante known as Batman.

In the wake of Mayor Sharp's establishment of Arkham City and TYGER guards assuming most law-enforcement roles, Gordon has been increasingly marginalized - but he remains an ally to the Batman.

Attributes:

Experienced police officer.

Trained criminologist.

Proficient in hand-to-hand fighting.

Expert marksman.

**Mister Freeze:**

Information:

Real Name: Dr. Victor Fries.

Occupation: Professional Criminal.

Based in: Gotham City.

Eye Color: Blue.

Hair Color: None. (Bald.)

Height: 6 ft 3 in.

Weight: 190 Ib.

First Appearance: Batman № 121. [February 1959].

Bio:

Dr. Victor Fries was a brilliant cryogenicist whose beloved wife Nora was stricken with a fatal degenerative disease.

He placed her in suspended animation while obsessively searching for a way to cure her; but the corporation that funded his research pulled the plug, triggering an accident that transformed Fries's body into a cold-blooded form that must always be kept below zero. At normal room temperature he will die.

Wielding a number of freezing weapons, he wears a protective armor in his quest to somehow bring back his lovely wife and avenge her fate. Since the opening of Arkham City, Mr. Freeze has seemingly disappeared.

Attributes:

Scientific genius, with a specialty in cryonics.

Employs an extensive array of cryo-weaponry.

Permanently altered to survive in a sub-freezing state.

Wears protective, freezing armor.

Motivated by grief over the fate of his wife Nora.

**Penguin:**

Information:

Real Name: Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot.

Occupation: Black Market Racketeer.

Based in: Gotham City.

Eye Color: Blue.

Hair Color: Black.

Height: 4 ft 10 in.

Weight: 175 Ib.

First Appearance: Detective Comics № 58. [December 1941].

Bio:

The Penguin is an eccentric criminal mastermind known for his shady business dealings. Born into the wealthy Cobblepot family, Oswald was sent overseas for school as a boy. When his family hit hard times, Cobblepot immersed himself in a criminal education on the streets of London.

Years later, hr re-emerged himself as the Penguin, a black-market arms dealer in Gotham, facilitating the illegal financial activities that fund much of the city's underworld.

The Penguin seems to be prospering within Arkham City as the leader of it's emerging black market.

Attributes:

Criminal and financial mastermind.

Expert hand-to-hand combatant.

Driven to prove himself.

Employs various weapons.

**Two-Face:**

Information:

Real Name: Harvey Dent.

Occupation: Professional Criminal.

Based in: Gotham City.

Eye Color: Blue.

Hair Color: Brown/Grey.

Height: 6 ft.

Weight: 182 Ib.

First Appearance: Detective Comics № 66. [August 1942].

Bio:

District Attorney Harvey Dent was one of Batman's strongest allies in Gotham City, until a criminal threw acid in Dent's face, hideously scarring him.

The wounds fractured his psyche, and he was reborn Two-Face, a schizoid criminal mastermind obsessed with duality. His former good-luck charm a "two-headed" trick silver dollar, was damaged on one side in the attack, and Dent has seized on it as a reflection of his half-scarred visage. He flips it to decide the fates of his victims.

Two-Face is thriving in Arkham City, rallying inmates to join his gang using tried and true campaign tactics.

Attributes:

Hideously scarred on half of his face.

Extremely skilled with his twin .45 semi-automatics.

Psychotic obsession with duality and the number two.

Defers to his half-scarred coin in choices of life or death.

**Vicki Vale:**

Information:

Real Name: Vicki Vale.

Occupation: Investigative Journalist.

Based in: Gotham City.

Eye Color: Blue.

Hair Color: Blonde.

Height: 5 ft 7 in.

Weight: 121 Ib.

First Appearance: Batman № 49. [October/November 1948].

Bio:

Investigative reporter Vicki Vale got her start at the Gotham City Gazette, where she quickly rose to fame for her unwavering commitment to rooting out the ugly truths behind Gotham's corruption and poverty.

Focusing more and more on Batman's feats, Vicki had recently turned her attention to the opening of Arkham City.

She;ll risk life and limb to portray the danger this prison city poses to the public, perhaps overly confident that Batman will be there to catch her when she falls.

Attributes:

Hard-nosed reporting skills

Gotham's most trusted name in news.

**Mayor Quincy Sharp:**

Information:

Real Name: Quincy Sharp.

Occupation: Mayor of Gotham City.

Based in: Gotham City.

Eye Color: Blue.

Hair Color: Grey.

Height: 5 ft 8 in.

Weight: 190 Ib.

First Appearance: Batman: Arkham Asylum. [August 2009].

Bio:

Quincy Sharp was the warden of Arkham Asylum on the night that the Joker broke free, 18 months ago. Unknown to most, but discovered by Batman, Sharp suffered from split personality disorder and had been committing atrocities in the asylum, believing himself to be possessed by the Spirit of Amadeus Arkham.

In reality, he was being influenced by Hugo Strange, who had provided Sharp with powerful mind control drugs that allowed him to manipulate Sharps behavior, enabling him to plant the seed that led to the creation of Arkham City.

Hugo Strange used evidence of the atrocities committed by Sharp as collateral to make sure that whatever happened, Sharp would remain loyal to him.

Attributes:

Intense dedication to "clean up" Gotham.

Pompous and old-fashioned in demeanor.

Focused on his own political aspirations.

**Joker:**

Information:

Real Name: Unknown.

Occupation: Professional Criminal.

Based in: Gotham City.

Eye Color: Green.

Hair Color: Green.

Height: 6 ft.

Weight: 160 Ib.

First Appearance: Batman № 1. [Spring 1940].

Bio:

The self-styled Clown Prince of Crime has no superpowers beyond a capacity for incredible violence and a skill at creating deadly mayhem.

Since his last encounter with the Dark Knight the Joker has been transferred to Arkham City. Eyewitnesses claim he is stricken with a serious disease, possibly caused by his Titan overdose on Arkham Island.

He has been lying low, delivering orders through Harley Quinn, so no one can confirm if the Joker is actually in poor health or playing another sick joke.

Attributes:

Unrepentant homicidal maniac.

Surprisingly strong hand-to-hand combatant.

Unknown past.

Employs various deadly weapons, often based on party-gag items.

Uses a fatal toxin that stretches victim's faces into a Joker-like grin.

**Harley Quinn:**

Information:

Real Name: Dr. Harleen F. Quinzel.

Occupation: Professional Criminal.

Based in: Gotham City.

Eye Color: Blue.

Hair Color: Blonde.

Height: 5 ft 7 in.

Weight: 140 Ib.

First Appearance: Batman: Harley Quinn № 1. [October 1999].

Bio:

An Arkham Asylum Psychiatrist assigned to treat the Joker, Dr. Harleen Quinzel instead became obsessively fixated on her patient, believing herself to be in love with him.

She helped him escape and took on her own criminal identity as Harley Quinn. Quinn is a violent and unpredictable felon whose only motivation is achieving Joker's approval.

Because of his cruel and mercurial nature, this in some ways makes her just another one of his victims - albeit a very dangerous one.

Since the Joker's Titan overdose in Arkham Asylum, Harley's mind has further deteriorated. She is blindly determined to put a smile back on his face.

Attributes:

Surprising strength and stamina.

Superior gymnastic skills.

Total disregard for human life.

**Hugo Strange:**

Information:

Real Name: Professor Hugo Strange.

Occupation: Psychiatrist.

Based in: Gotham City.

Eye Color: Grey.

Hair Color: Dark Grey.

Height: 5 ft 10 in.

Weight: 180 Ib.

First Appearance: Detective Comics № 36. [February 1940].

Bio:

Infamous Psychiatrist Hugo Strange claims to have unique insight on the criminal mind from years of clinical study. He persuaded Mayor Sharp that the Arkham City project was the only way for Gotham City to eliminate crime and "Rogue vigilanties" like Batman.

Rumors persist of Strange preforming ethically dubious experiments on inmates without consent, but unless hard proof comes to light, the Gotham public is happy to credit Strange with their dramatically reduced crime rate. Strange knows that Batman will hunt him down. He's counting on it.

Attributes:

Trained to physical perfection.

Brilliant psychological analyst.

Extensive knowledge of psychoactive substances.

Obsessed with Batman and Batman's secret identity.

Plagued by schizophrenic episodes.

**Clayface:**

Information:

Real Name: Basil Karlo.

Occupation: Professional Criminal.

Based in: Gotham City.

Eye Color: Black.

Hair Color: None.

Height: 8 ft 2 in.

Weight: 410 Ib.

First Appearance: Detective Comics № 40. [June 1940].

Bio:

Horror film icon Basil Karlo went mad when he discovered plans for his most classic film to be remade with a different actor in the lead role. He took on the mask of the film's villain, Clayface, and killed several of the remake's cast and crew before being stopped by Batman and Robin.

Later, Karlo stole and injected himself with experimental compounds that transformed him into a mass of living clay who can alter his composition to mimic anything...or anyone.

Attributes:

Can mimic anything and anyone.

Extremely hard to injure or contain.

**Riddler:**

Information:

Real Name: Edward Nigma.

Occupation: Professional Criminal.

Based in: Gotham City.

Eye Color: Blue.

Hair Color: Brown.

Height: 6 ft 1 in.

Weight: 183 Ib.

First Appearance: Detective Comics № 140. [October 1948].

Bio:

With an obsessive-compulsive need for attention, Edward Nigma is determined to be the cleverest of Gotham City's criminals, plotting elaborate trails of clues and riddles around his crimes.

Batman had proven a worthy opponent, capable of unraveling the Riddler's most intricate plans, but Nigma is dedicated to creating a mystery that will stump the Dark Knight, even if he has to kill someone to do it.

Humiliated by Batman on Arkham Island, Nigma is more determined than ever bring the Capes Crusader to his knees.

Attributes:

Genius intellect.

Driven to test others by leaving clues to his crimes.

Compulsive need for attention.

**Catwoman:**

Information:

Real Name: Selina Kyle.

Occupation: Professional Thief.

Based in: Gotham City.

Eye Color: Green.

Hair Color: Black.

Height: 5 ft 7 in.

Wight: 125 Ib.

First Appearance: Batman № 1. [Spring 1940].

Bio:

An orphan who learned to survive on the mean streets of Gotham, Selina Kyle turned to thievery to survive. Determined to do it with style, she learned martial arts and trained in gymnastics to perfect her skills.

Her criminal activities are tempered by a reluctant altruism, making her an inconstant villain and occasional hero. She maintains a complicated, adversarial relationship with Batman that frequently turns flirtatious and occasionally romantic.

Since the opening of Arkham City reports of Catwoman burglaries are down, though underworld rumors have her hunting down Two-Face for unknown reasons.

Attributes:

Trained gymnast and athlete.

Expert hand-to-hand combatant.

Highly skilled with whips.

Unrivaled stealth capabilities.

Obsessed with stealing famous and well-protected items.

**Nora Fries:**

Information:

Real Name: Nora Fries.

Occupation: N/A

Based in: N/A

Eye Color: Blue.

Hair Color: Blonde.

Height: 5 ft 6 in.

Weight: 145 Ib.

First Appearance: Batman: Mr. Freeze. [1997].

Bio:

Beautiful Nora Fries found undying love when she married the shy but brilliant cryogenicist, Victor Fries.

After she was struck with a rare fatal disease, Victor used his lab to freeze Nora in a state of suspended animation until he could find a cure. Since then, nora had been trapped between life and death.

Victor became Mister Freeze, willing to break every law in his desperate search for a means to cure Nora.

Attributes:

Gifted dancer.

**Zsasz:**

Information:

Real Name: Victor Zsasz.

Occupation: Professional Criminal.

Based in: Gotham City.

Eye Color: Blue.

Hair Color: None. [formerly blonde].

Weight: 5 ft 8 in.

Weight: 150 Ib.

First Appearance: Batman: Shadow of the Bat № 1. [June 1992].

Bio:

A true sociopath, Zsasz grew up in a life of ease, but nonetheless became a serial killer. Indiscriminate in his prey, body count is the only thing that matters to Zsasz.

He carves a mark for each of his victims into his own body, and is saving a special spot for Batman.

Since being thrown into Arkham City, his whereabouts are unknown, though reports of rising body counts fit his modus operandi.

Attributes:

Sociopath with no regard for human life.

No pattern of killing, making him difficult to track.

Compulsive need to kill others.

**Author's Note: I'll update more soon!**


End file.
